Kidnapped
by SpeedlesChic
Summary: A story of friendship. Alexx's kids are kidnapped. Tim fights to save them. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Normally, when one thinks of a morgue they think of sadness, loss, and just plain creepy, but for Medical Examiner, Dr. Alexx Woods, the morgue was a calming place. A place she could think and feel at peace from everyday stresses. Alexx didn't see her victims as just another dead person, she thought of them as her patients. She and the CSIs of Miami-Dade County Police Department were their last voices.

Alexx's day had just ended when she saw the doors to her autopsy room open. "I _cannot_ take another body. I have to go home. My kids are expecting me. I promised them I would be there," she said without seeing who the person was.

"Well gee thanks, Alexx. I feel real loved now," CSI Timothy 'Speed' Speedle said grinning.

Speed and Alexx became close friends after he joined the team a few years ago. Alexx had turned out to be the mother he wished he had. She cared about him. He could talk to her about anything without feeling ridiculous. He could trust her with anything; she supported him. Speed's parents gave him some support and roof over his head, but that was it. Things went downhill for him after his little brother Henry was born; Henry was thirteen years younger than him. His parents acted like he wasn't even around.

"Timmy! I'm sorry." Alexx chuckled. "I thought you went home?"

"No, not yet. I was about to, but I remembered I had to talk to Horatio about something." He smiled. Alexx saw his eyes sparkle.

Alexx knew that smile. She could spot it from anywhere. "It had to do with your friend, Lauren Kronwall didn't it?" He just kept smiling "It is! I can tell by your smile, and there's a sparkle in your eyes."

"Maybe…" Alexx shifted her weight to her left foot and put her hand on her left hip. Speed started laughing. "You know me too well Alexx."

"It's my job, Timmy… so what are you doing once you leave here?"  
"Delko wanted me to go clubbing with him, but I'm not sure I want to. We went out last night." He laughed and added, "He's something else."

"You don't have to tell me twice… hey why don't you come on over for dinner. Henry is going to do some grilling. I'm sure he could use some help. Brian isn't old enough to help him." Henry was her husband of twelve years. Alexx could see Speed was hesitant. "Come on, Timmy. You know I love when you come over. Brian and Jamie love it too. Plus I want to hear more about, Lauren." Speed agreed. There was getting around it.


	2. Alexx Knows Best

Alexx's house was a beautiful two-story Spanish art deco style home. The exterior walls were finished in pale creamy stucco, and the roof was finished in dark chocolate terracotta roofing shingles. Two palm trees flanked both sides of the house that shielded all views of the beautiful backyard. Alexx loved her home like she loved her family.

She pulled into her driveway, and saw her husband and children waiting for her on the front porch.

"Mom," shouted both her kids.

"Hi my babies. How was your last day of school?" Alexx asked giving her kids and hug and a kiss.

"Good," they both said.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" She let go of Brian and Jamie to give her husband a hug and a kiss.

"Better now that everyone's home," Henry said just as a yellow Ducati motorcycle pulled into the driveway.

"Speed!" Brian shouted.

"Timmy!" Jamie shouted. The kids took off running toward, Speed.

Alexx looked at Henry and said with a smile, "I invited Tim over for dinner."

"I should have known." Henry gave Alexx a quick kiss and went to save Speed from the wrath of Jamie and Brian. "Jamie! Brian! How about you come on inside and help me start dinner." Both kids looked at their father and obeyed.

"Hi Timmy. Thought you changed your mind when I noticed you weren't behind me anymore," Alexx said giving Speed a hug.

"Nah, I wouldn't miss your cooking. I just got caught in traffic. Took a shortcut, but obviously it wasn't that short. You beat me," Speed said smiling.

Alexx escorted Speed into the house and straight to the living room, where they could enjoy some peace and quiet before her children came running in.

* * *

Alexx and Speed sat outside, on the back porch drinking a beer and talking when Henry came over. The look on his face wasn't a happy one. He explained that the grill had no gas left in its tank, the steaks were still frozen, the chicken was expired, and the hotdogs were gone. The only thing that was left was a bottle of barbeque sauce that Alexx had made the other day and one hamburger.

"Henry, I thought you put the steaks out this afternoon before you left the house? How is the chicken expired? I just bought it two days ago. I thought you filled the gas tank yesterday? The hotdogs are all gone?" Alexx asked shocked.

"I wasn't _sure_ if I did or not," Henry said apologetically. "As for the food… I don't know what happened to it."

Alexx gave her husband a look. "Henry, honey it's okay, baby. You just need to go get some gas, and go to the grocery store so we can have some food on the dinner table tonight. I'm not sending Timmy home with an empty stomach." Speed just sat there and half laughed. "Take the kids with you. Jamie will help you find the things you need. She likes grocery shopping with me. Brian, well he's Brian."

Henry sighed. "I know. I know. Anything else you need honey? Tim?"

"No, I'm good Henry, thanks," Speed said

Alexx thought a moment then said, "A bottle of wine… your choice. Thanks baby." The two kissed and Henry wrangled up the kids and headed out.

Speed laughed. "You and Henry are perfect for each other, you know that."

"I wouldn't have married him, Timmy, if I didn't think so. He can be frustrating sometimes, as you just saw, but I love him and my kids more than anything," Alexx said. "Speaking of love and marriage, tell me more about this girl, Lauren Kronwall. How'd you two meet?"

Speed smiled and began to tell the story. "I met her when I lived up in St. Petersburg. We were both police officers. She was the rookie, fresh out of college, and I was two years into my service. The chief paired us up together. After that we just started talking over a beer after our shifts were over. Then it was two or three dates here and there, but we never took it any farther. We didn't want to ruin the friendship we had and still have. I mean I can tell her anything, Alexx. I don't think there's anything I don't know about her and she doesn't know about me. Then right when we thought about giving us a try, Horatio called offering me this job. I wanted to say no so bad, and at first I did, but Lauren convinced me to talk the job. We both weren't happy with our jobs at that point. So I picked up the phone and called Horatio back saying I'd take the job… Lauren and I decided that staying friends was for the best." Speed paused and looked down at his hands. He missed Lauren so much. "Every time one of us gets time off, we go see each other."

"How long have you two been friends?" Alexx asked not wanting to say much yet; she wanted to hear more of his story.

"We've been friends for almost seven years now… sometimes I wish I hadn't taken this job you know, but then there are times when I'm glad I did. I've met some great people down here. You, Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Megan, Yelina, and Frank." Speed sighed. "I'm having all these 'what if' questions running through my head. And things have happened with Lauren and me over the past five months or so that probably shouldn't have happened. I'm just so confused." Speed rested his head in his hands.

"You were talking to Horatio about offering her a job with the crime lab weren't you?" Speed nodded his head.

"God Alexx, look at me. I sound ridiculous trying to get Lauren a job here so I can see her more often." A singled tear rolled escaped from the corner of his eye.

"Timmy, look at me." He wiped the tear away and looked at her. "You are not ridiculous. You love her I know you do. I can see it in your eyes right now. Long distance relationships and friendships are hard baby."

"Yeah, I just… I don't know. I'm so confused on what to do. I want to give us a chance, and possibly a future together… kids even."

Alexx placed a calming hand on her friend and said, "Talk to her, Timmy. You said you two can talk about anything and everything. A good relationship starts with communication and trust. I know you already trust her."

"I know, Alexx. It's just hard for me to express my feelings sometimes, even to Lauren. I mean this is a possibly life changing decision. I don't want to lose her if the relationship doesn't work out. She knows it too."

"Well baby you're going to have to sit down and talk to her the next time you two see each other. I can see that you love her very much, and only want the best. That's the only thing I can tell you. Your what ifs and confusion aren't going to get answered if you don't ask and talk about them."

Speed sighed. "I know, Alexx… thanks for talking and listening to me. I appreciate it."

She smiled and said, "It's not a problem, baby. Remember just talk to her. Let her know how you're feeling. Don't hold it all in. It'll make you feel even worse. I would do anything for you, Tim, and when Lauren comes down to Miami, I want to meet her. I gotta make sure she's okay for my Timmy… now if Henry would get back with this food that would be great. I'm starving." The two laughed and continued to talk until Henry came back with the food for dinner.

Alexx could always make him feel better, it didn't matter what the situation was, and he loved her for that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Speed felt better about his situation with Lauren after spending time with Alexx and her family. The first thing he wanted to do when he arrived home was call Lauren, but to his surprise he wouldn't have to. Lauren was sitting on the bench, outside of his apartment complex. She was dressed in some loose fitting sweatpants and a fitted v-neck t-shirt; her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Speed loved when she was dressed like that.

As he walked closer to her his heart fell into his stomach. She looked like she had been crying. Speed didn't say anything. He just set his motorcycle helmet on the ground and pulled her into a warm hug. "Lauren, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
"My life is falling apart," she sobbed into his arms.

"Why, what happened?" The only time Speed had seen had seen Lauren this hysterical was when her mother passed away several years ago of ovarian cancer. "Is everything okay with your dad? Sister? Brother?"

"They're fine," she mumbled into his chest.

"Then what's wrong? Are you okay?" She said nothing. "Come on let's go inside. We can talk about it."

Lauren let go of him and wiped the tears away. Speed picked up his helmet then fished his keys out of his jeans pocket. He opened the door and let Lauren in. He told her to head up to his apartment while he grabbed her luggage.

Lauren waited for Speed by the elevator. She didn't feel like heading up to his apartment alone tonight. Lauren missed this place, but more importantly she missed, Speed. St. Petersburg was the last place she wanted to be right now. "Lauren, I thought I said you could go upstairs," Speed said carrying her bags; a duffle bag and a large sized suitcase.

"I wanted to wait for you," she said softly. Speed knew and felt something was definitely going on with his best friend. She almost always would meet him up at his apartment when she came to visit.

The elevator doors opened, and a young fourteen year old girl named, Zahria stood in the elevator. "Oh! Hi, Timothy," she said nervously. You see Zahria had a little crush on Speed, and every time she saw him her little heart started to race.

Speed smiled at her and said, "Hi, Zahria. How are you?" Lauren stood over in the corner of the elevator and watched them. Even though she felt that her life was falling apart the one thing/person that felt right was, Speed.

"Lauren," Speed said, but she didn't answer. She was still in deep thought. "Lauren," he said again a little louder; he had gotten her attention.

"What… sorry," she apologized.

"We're on the third floor." She noticed he was standing in between the elevator doors so they wouldn't shut; he had her bags in hand.

"Sorry," Lauren said again. She exited the elevator and followed Speed to his apartment.

His place looked the same as it did the last time she'd seen it about a few months ago, although it was a little messier. She watched him put her bag in his room. Speed would always let her sleep there when she came to visit.

Speed came back out only to find Lauren staring out into space. As he began to walk toward her she came out of her daydream. "Alright, Lauren what's going on?" he asked caringly.

He stopped inches from her face; their eyes locked together. Lauren moved her face closer and closer to Speed's; she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Lauren?" She ignored him and leaned in closer until she reached his lips. She kissed him. He kissed her back; he could taste her peppermint lip balm. Lauren ran her hands up his chest, around his neck, and through his thick dark hair. Speed let out a soft moan and kissed her harder. Lauren let out a soft 'I need you' moan.

Speed unlocked his lips from his best friend's, and gently pushed her back. "Lauren," he said a little out of breath. "We can't keep doing this, and you need to tell me what's going on."

"Please, Timmy," Lauren pleaded. She went to kiss him again, but he stopped her. As much as he wanted it, Lauren needed to tell him why she felt like her life was falling apart. They also needed to talk about what was going on between them.

During Speed's last visit to St. Petersburg and Lauren's last visit to Miami a lot of things had happened that shouldn't have. "No, Lauren, you need to tell me what's going on. Obviously it's something big, you're hysterical. So what is it?"

Lauren walked over to his sofa and plopped down on it; she began to sob. "I'm sorry Speed… I'm sorry."

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling him closer to her. "You don't need to apologize, Lauren. Just tell me what's wrong, please."

Lauren wiped her tears away, took a deep breath, and explained what was going wrong in her life, "I got fired from the police department. I don't really know why. Maybe I didn't write enough tickets or something. So I have no job and no money. My Land Lord was sent to jail and his condos were repossessed so now I have no place to live. Mike left to go back to Michigan to finish up his degree, which really isn't an issue, it's just I have no one in St. Petes to hang out with anymore… I'm officially homeless… I didn't know where else to go…" she said trailing off.

Speed's heart sank even more, if that was possible. He couldn't grasp why they had fired, Lauren. She was one of the best police officers they had. Sure she was looking for a career change, but that didn't mean she was slacking at work. She loved the criminal justice field.

"This all happened in one day?" She nodded her head yes. Surely he would feel like that if all of this happened to him in one day.

Looking more closely at her he could tell there was something else on her mind. "Lauren, I can see something else is on your mind… tell me, please." He watched her run her left hand over her right wrist. It's then he remembered her tattoo. It was a pair of angel wings with her mother's name in the middle Under the name was the day she had passed away. "Today is the day your mother passed away," he choked out.

Lauren put her head in her hands and began to cry again. In the months following her mother's passing Lauren became severely depressed to the point where all she did was sit and stare at the wall; she could barely even eat. It didn't help that she had been six states away when it happened. "Come here sweetheart."

Lauren fell down into his lap, and he began to rub her back. "It's just everything happened all at once, and I-I just… I don't know what to do. I don't want to go back to being depressed again. It was one of the worst experiences I've ever been through, Speed," she sobbed.

"I know baby, I know. And you're not going back there again. I promise," he said trying to comfort his best friend; the word baby felt so natural to him; he truly did love her more than anything in this world. Now, he thought, was the best time to say what was on his mind. He hoped it would make her feel a little better.. "Just a horrible-no-good-very-bad-day, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

He bit his bottom lip nervously. "Hey Lauren…"

"Yeah…"

"I uh… I was thinking that maybe you getting fired and losing your condo wasn't such a bad thing-"

Lauren shot straight up and said, "Speed, are you nuts?" She wiped the tears away from her cheeks then continued, "I have no place of my own. I have no job. I have no money."

He reached for her hands and gently took them in his. "True, but… but maybe it's some sort of sign."

"What, that I'm royally screwed right now?" she said

"No," he said flatly. "What if it's a sign telling you and me to give us a chance. We said that if it was meant to be it was meant to be. Look at what is happening around you. What happened today brought you down here, to Miami."

Lauren looked at her best friend. It was true, he did have a point, and the more she thought about Speed the more she began to realize how much she truly did loved him. He was there for her at every minute of every day. He was there for her when her mother passed away; she was there for him when his he was grieving the loss of his best friend from New York; he was there for her during her depression. If it wasn't for him she more than likely wouldn't be here. Speed and her family would have had another funeral to attend to.

Lauren rubbed her nose with her hand and sniffled. "You always find the good out of a shitty situation, Tim Speedle." She smiled. "What would I do without you." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss then another and another. Lauren climbed on top of his lap.

"We don't have to find out, Lauren" he said softly as he grabbed a hold of her hips. Lauren agreed. "I love you."

"I love you," Lauren whispered back.

She leaned forward and captured her lips with his then pulled back. Keeping her eyes on his she reached for his belt buckle and unlatched it; he didn't protest. Lauren tugged on it until the belt was free; she threw it on the ground. Lauren grabbed the ends of her shirt and pulled it off; she threw it on the ground.

Speed couldn't help but stare at her perfectly toned body. 'She must have been working out more,' he said to himself. He licked his lips then snaked his arms around her back. He tugged at her bra strap until he could unlatch it; he threw it on the ground. He moved forward slightly and began to kiss her breasts; she moaned.

Speed pressed Lauren up close to his body and held her as he stood up. "Bedroom," was she said as she kissed him hard on the lips. He carried her to his bedroom and gently set her down. He was about to climb on top of her when he remember he hadn't locked his door. "Hold on, baby. I forgot to lock the door."

"Hurry back," she said seductively. He gave her a little kiss then quickly engaged the dead bolt, but forgot to latch the little chain above it. Speed walked back into his room and shut the door behind him. Life just couldn't get any better than this.


	4. Chapter 4

Lt. Horatio Caine walked the hallways searching the labs of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Speed was nowhere to be found. He even called his cell phone and house; there was no answer. Horatio spotted Eric in the break room grabbing a cup of coffee. He might know where Speed was. "Hey Eric, have you seen Speed at all today?" Horatio asked.

Eric thought for a moment then realized he actually hadn't seen him at all. "Uh, no H. I haven't actually now that you mentioned it. I had so much paper work to do this morning when I got here I went straight to the lab. Is he not here?"

Horatio grew concerned. "No he's not. I was hoping you would know."

"Hmm, did you ask Alexx? I know Speed went over there for dinner last night."

"Yes, she said she hasn't seen him yet today, but we have a callout and need you and Speed. Calleigh's already been out," Horatio informed his young CSI.

"Okay, I'll just head to his apartment then. I hope he's alright. This isn't like Speed," Eric said uneasily.

"Yeah… meet me at the scene, Eric. I got to go." With that Horatio left the break room and Eric headed over to Speed's apartment. 

* * *

Eric arrived at Speed's apartment complex. His yellow Ducati in its parking space; he felt somewhat better about the situation, but not by much. Eric also saw a car he didn't recognize. Making his way up to the apartment building entrance he saw a man heading out. He shouted for him to hold it open. "Thank you, sir. Have a nice day," Eric said with a smile.

The man noticed his police badge and said, "Thank you, officer. You too."

The hallway leading up to Speed's apartment was quiet. Eric assumed most of the occupants were at work or kids sleeping in since summer vacation had officially begun. Turning the corner on the third floor Eric spotted Speed's apartment door, it was closed. Eric was thankful for that. It meant his friend was alright, he hoped. 

* * *

Speed lay sound asleep in his warm and comfortable bed, with Lauren snuggled up against his bare body. His arm was draped over her bare stomach. He was unaware of the fact that during Lauren and his playful night, the clock on his nightstand had come unplugged.

Speed opened his eyes and looked down and his sleeping girlfriend. He couldn't believe it had taken this long for them to realize how much they truly loved each other. Just as Speed was about to close his eyes there was a knock on the door. "What the hell," he said. Lauren didn't move. She was still sound asleep. He thought if he'd just ignore it then the knocking would go away, but a few seconds later the knock came back. This time it was louder and more hurried.

Groaning he carefully slid out of bed and slipped on his pajama pants and t-shirt. The only person he could think of was, Zahria. She would come over often when Lauren was here. Lauren would take her out shopping, lunch, and dinner. The knock came again in the same loud hard knock. Then a voice came. Speed immediately recognized it. "SPEED! Open up! Are you in there?" Eric shouted.

"Hold on I'm coming! Stop yelling," Speed said jogging to his front door. He opened it and said, "Delko, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Horatio, Alexx, and I have been trying to get a hold of you all morning. You're not answering you cell phone or house phone. We're all getting worried. It's 8:30, Speed."

Confused Speed said, "No, how can it be 8:30 when my alarm hasn't even gone off?

"I don't know, but you better get your ass moving. We already have a crime scene to go to."

Speed looked back into his room and saw a blank clock. "Shit, it came unplugged." Eric pushed his way in and peeked around Speed's apartment. He spied a woman's t-shirt and a bright pink leopard print bra then his eyes moved to Speed's bedroom, where he saw Lauren half naked; her bottom half was covered by the sheets; her top half was exposed. He arched an eyebrow and looked at his friend; a small smile crept to his face. Speed took notice. He reached for his bedroom door and closed it.

"Who is she?" Eric asked still grinning from ear to ear.

Straight-faced Speed replied, "That Delko, is none of your business. How about I meet you down by the hummer in ten minutes?" Eric hesitated a moment then agreed and left his friend's apartment.

Speed rushed back into his room found what he hoped was clean closes and slipped them on. He looked at Lauren, she was still sound asleep. He smiled, walked over to her, and sat down on the bed.  
"Hey Lauren, can you wake up for a minute," he said caressing her hair. She didn't move so he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her parted lips. "Baby, wake up, please." Lauren stirred and opened her eyes. "I gotta go to work, okay."

"No," Lauren whined. "Stay here and snuggle with me. I'm cold now."

"Lauren, I can't. I have to leave. I overslept and Eric is outside waiting for me."

Lauren sighed and sat up. "Fine. What time is it anyway?"

"It's like quarter to nine," he answered. He leaned in and stole another kiss from her. "I'll see you later tonight. We'll go out to dinner. I have no food in the fridge."

She kissed him again. "Okay. Love you and call me if you can at like 10:00ish so I can get up. I don't feel like setting the alarm." Speed laughed and gave her one last kiss goodbye and told her he loved her back. He grabbed his cell phone and left his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren awoke to her cell phone ringing, but just as she was about to answer it the call ended; she had missed Speed's call. She quickly sent him a text message. Just missed you. I think I'm regretting the wakeup call. You wore me out last night. ;) Have a good day. Love you. She gently set her phone back on the nightstand, and smiled brightly. For the first time in her life she felt truly in love.

Just as Lauren was about to lay back down for a little while longer, there was a knock at the front door. "Really?" she said allowed. Lauren searched the room for something to put on; there was nothing around. The person knocked again. "Hold on a minute please!" That's when she spotted one of Speed's dress shirts sitting on top of his hamper. She quickly slipped it on and went to answer the door.

To Lauren's surprise it was Zahria, the fourteen year old girl, Speed had spoken too last night. "Hey Zahria. How are you?" Lauren asked. Not only did Zahria talk to Speed, but she also talked to Lauren. She would always come, and hang out with her when she came down to visit. Zahria felt like Lauren was the sister she wished she had.

"I'm okay. School is out for the summer so I have nothing to keep me busy. My so-called mother works all day, and when she comes home she just goes to bed… as usual. And well you know my dad isn't around anymore," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help you." Lauren reached out and pulled her into a hug. Zahria hugged her back tightly.

"Thanks Lauren, but I don't think there's anything you can do." Lauren's heart broke.

"Why don't you come in, and I'll make you some breakfast. How does buttermilk pancakes, sausages, and orange juice sound?"

"Mmm, they sound amazing. Thanks Lauren," Zahria said smiling.

"Alright then… pancakes and sausages coming right up."

* * *

The ride to the crime scene was uncomfortable for, Speed. Eric kept looking back at him; there was a big grin on his face.

Stopping at a red light Eric turned his body and faced his friend. He said, "So… Speed… it looks like you had some fun last night. Who is she and what's her name?"

Speed gave Eric a look of annoyance. "Delko, it's none of your business. Just drive." The stop light had turned green.  
"Come on Speed! We're best friends. I'd tell you if the roles were reversed."

"Delko, you would tell me anyway, and if you want to know so bad… she's my girlfriend. That's all you're getting. So let's just leave it at that."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. My girlfriend. Now drop it."

Eric grinned. "Alright. Fair enough." The rest of the drive was silent.

* * *

Alexx hovered over the dead body of a middle aged woman as the hot sun beat down on her dark blazer. Cause of death was obvious to her, a gunshot wound to the heart. "Well she didn't suffer, Frank," she said to Homicide Detective, Frank Tripp. Alexx searched the woman's purse and found her driver's license. "Her name is Wendy… Grimm. She's forty-five years old. Lives in Coral Gables. She's an organ donor." She placed the wallet back into Wendy's purse, and started looking for anything else that would help the investigation.

"I thought Delko and Speedle were supposed to meet us out here. Where are they?" Frank asked as he continued to write in his small notepad.

"Yeah, that's what Horatio told me. I don't know where they are. Maybe they got caught in traffic or something."

Frank stopped writing and looked up to see the familiar silver hummer pulling up to the scene. "Well, why don't you ask them? It looks like they just arrived.

Eric and Speed exited the hummer and grabbed their kits from the back of the truck. "So how are we going to explain to Frank and Alexx why we're late?" Eric asked with a grin. "Not really sure you'd want to tell them the truth."

Speed looked at Eric and said, "Dude, what does it even matter… we're here."

"I'm just saying, Speed. They'll probably want to know why we're so late." Speed just shook his and continued to make his way to the crime scene.

"Well, well, well… where have you two been. We've been waiting for you for over forty-five minutes?" Frank said.

"Traffic," Speed said. "What do we have here?" Alexx gave him a look. Speed knew Alexx didn't believe him one bit.

"Victim's name is, Wendy Grimm. She's forty-five years old, and she lives in Coral Gables," Alexx informed them. "She's an organ donor too."

"Anything else," Eric asked.

"Yeah, cause of death is a gunshot wound to the heart. She died instantly. Her ID is in her purse. I just bagged it for you guys, but as usual I'll know more after the post." Alexx stood up and motioned for the body haulers to take Wendy back to her office. "I'll let you guys know as soon as I find your bullet. It's not a through and through." Alexx headed back to the Medical Examiner's van; Speed saw an opportunity to speak with Alexx.

"Start searching the area, Delko. I'll be right back." He didn't give his partner a chance to respond.

Speed caught up to Alexx just in time; she was about to hop into the driver's seat. "I suppose this has to do with why you two were late, and I'm also guessing it has nothing to do with Eric this time either." He just smiled. "She's back at your apartment isn't she, Timmy."

Speed continued to smile. "Yes she is."

"Tell me about it… quickly. You're on the clock now," she smiled back.

"Let's just say you helped me last night. Lauren and I talked, and now we're together. There's a lot more than that, but I just wanted to tell you life finally feels perfect, Alexx. I have you to thank for that."

"Timmy, that's great. I'm so happy for you, and it wasn't just me… but I'll take most of the credit." She pulled him into a hug and added, "Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't let her go, baby. I can see how she makes you feel."

"I promise."

"Good." She let go of him and hopped into the van. "See you back at CSI, Timmy."

"Bye Alexx." Speed waved goodbye and heading back to the crime scene.


	6. Girl Talk

Zahria had just finished the scrumptious breakfast when she heard Lauren scream in frustration. Zahria laughed to herself as she put her dirty dishes in the sink. She knew she shouldn't be laughing at Lauren, but she couldn't help it. "You okay, Lauren?" she asked walking into the only bedroom in Speed's apartment.

Lauren sighed in frustration. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just I had to shove everything in my suitcase. I can't find anything I need. I can't find anything I want to wear. Everything is dirty. The only thing that is clean is this shirt and these shorts." Lauren held up some distressed blue jean short shorts she would normally just wear around her apartment, and a semi-sheer black tank top. "And I can't even find my damn bra."

Zahria laughed again. "Uh, Lauren… I'm pretty sure it's out in the living room, by the sofa." Lauren's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. "You guys had fun last night, huh?"

Lauren scrunched up her nose and made a face. "You heard us last night?"

Zahria laughed. "Heard you? I think the entire floor heard you. Even my dad said something, and he never says anything."

Lauren put her head in her hands feeling more embarrassed, if that was even possible. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry Zahria. I had a rough night last night. I'm so embarrassed."

Zahria laughed. "Don't sweat it Lauren. It's alright. So what is going on with you and Tim? There has to be something going on between you two. I don't take you for a friend with benefits type of girl, but if that's what it is..."

"No… well maybe it was…" The deep crimson color slowly left Lauren's cheeks. Friends with benefits type of girl? Lauren never thought of herself like that, but now that Zahria had mentioned it to her and Speed's relationship was exactly that. "But it doesn't matter anymore because last night we decided to be a couple. So he's by boyfriend now."

Zahria looked at Lauren and smiled. Lauren smiled back and let out a long sigh. "Well, I'm very happy for you two. You seem like the perfect couple."

Lauren smiled again and said, "Thank you. I really really like him."

"So, you seemed pretty upset last night when you walked in. Is everything okay?" Zahria asked concerned.

"Oh… yeah." Lauren had almost forgotten about last night. "Yeah, everything is fine now. I just had a horrible-no-good-very-bad-day yesterday."

Zahria asked what happened, and Lauren explained to her about her condo situation; she told, her about getting fired from her job at the police department; she explained that one of her good friends, Mike left to go back to home to finish his college education; she explained that yesterday was the day she lost her mother to ovarian cancer.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Lauren," Zahria said pulling Lauren into a tight hug. Lauren thanked her.  
"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better today."

Lauren wiped the tears off her face with her hand. She said, "So how did you like the pancakes?"

"They were so delicious! The best food I've had since… well… the last time you were here. I think you need to teach me how to cook so I can at least make something decent to eat when you're not here."

Lauren half laughed. "Sure, you want to do that today? We can go out and get some food and then come back and cook it, but on one condition."

Zahria gave Lauren a funny look. "What's that?"

"Help me sort my clothes out for laundry, because I have no clean clothes. Look at me." She pointed to Speed's dress shirt.

Zahria started laughing. "The only reason you have Tim's shirt on is because of your little fun between the sheet last night."

"Alright, alright, you got me there, but still I have no clothes. I need help."

"Okay. You've got a deal."


	7. Chapter 7

Alexx was finishing up her autopsy on, Wendy Grimm when her phone range. "Dr. Woods," she answered.

"Mommy, that lady that lives next door is outside staring into our house again. She's scaring me and Brian. Daddy just went to the store real quick to get something for the faucet. Something broke off, and as soon as he left she came out. She's walking back and forth on the sidewalk," Jamie said.

Over the past couple months their neighbor, Josie Frank had been coming out of her house when the kids were alone in the house, or if they were out in the front yard playing. She would sit on her porch, and stare at them while they were outside or pace on the sidewalk when they were in the house. No one knew what to do. Alexx thought if, Josie approached the house or tried to talk to her kids then it would be time to talk to, Horatio.

"Okay, baby just stay inside and lock the doors. Don't answer the door or the phone like we talked about. I'll call your father and tell him to hurry up, and to not leave the house anymore," Alexx said.

"But mommy, I'm scared! What if she does something?"

Alexx frowned. She would have to tell Horatio. Her kids were scared, and she didn't want anything to happen to her babies. "Okay, baby I'll stay on the phone with you until your father comes home how's that?" Alexx looked up when she heard the doors open. It was Speed. "I'll be with you in a minute, Timmy."

"No problem," Speed said.

"Jamie, honey is your father home yet? I have to get back to work soon?"

"Yeah, I see him pulling into the driveway."

"Go run the phone out to him. I want to talk to him."

"Okay. I'm going."

"Everything okay, Alexx?" Speed asked grabbing a folder from the autopsy table. "Is this the autopsy report for, Wendy Grimm?" Alexx nodded. Speed opened it and began to read Alexx's findings.

"Hey, honey. Jamie said you wanted to talk to me," Henry said from the other line.

"Yeah. She called me terrified because our neighbor keeps spying on them when we're not around. The kids are getting scared, Henry. We're going to have to do something sooner rather than later. From now on we don't leave the kids alone without someone being there, whether it be us or our babysitter."

"I know. I should've brought them with me. I was just in such a hurry to get this plumbing fixed. I didn't want the kitchen to get flooded," Henry said feeling guilty.

"Henry, no one was hurt or taken. So stop feeling guilty. We just need to make sure someone is home with the kids at all times. She doesn't come around then, and if we can't then we take them with us."

"You're right. Okay, I gotta get going, sweetheart. The faucet is leaking. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Okay. See you tonight, Henry. Love you too. Bye." Alexx hung up and sighed in frustration.

Speed closed the file and looked at Alexx, concerned. "Everything alright, Alexx?" he asked again.

"I don't know Timmy. I'd like to think so, but I can't be sure."

"If you need anything just let me know."

Alexx smiled. "I will, baby. Did you finish reading the report?"

Speed opened the file again. "Yeah, I did. You said that our vic died of a gunshot wound to the heart. That's not what's in the report. You have here that her neck was snapped?" Speed asked confused.

"Mhmm. Her neck was snapped right in half."

"Well that's interesting. She didn't die fast enough for the killer?"

Alexx shrugged her shoulders. "I can't answer that, baby. That's what you're job is for."

Speed half smiled and said, "Well I guess I better get to work."

"I guess so. Good luck."

Speed was about to leave when he had an idea. "Hey, Alexx, are you and Henry doing anything tonight?"

"No. Why?" Alexx asked quizzically.

"I was just thinking that you, Henry, Lauren, and I could go out for dinner tonight. Nothing fancy. Maybe just a burger and a beer. I want you to meet her. Jamie and Brian can come if you don't want to leave them home."

Alexx smiled. That sparkle in Speed's eye was back. It was there every time he talked about Lauren. "Sounds good, Timmy. I'm going to need one after this day. If I can get a babysitter they should be fine. The young woman who normally does it is out of town."

Speed immediately thought of, Zahria. "Don't worry, Alexx. I have it covered.

"Okay then. Burgers and beers after work it is. I can't wait to meet her, baby."

Speed thanked Alexx for the autopsy results, and headed out to find Horatio. But first he would have to call Lauren and tell him their plans for the evening. He pulled out his phone and dialed Lauren's number. It rang and rang until it went to voicemail. Speed left a message. "Hey babe. Just wanted to call and let you know I made plans for us tonight for dinner. We're gonna go have burgers and beers with Alexx and her husband after we get off of work. Alright, I'll see you later on. Love you, bye."

"Aww, isn't that sweet, Speed. You're in love," Eric joked as he walked up behind his friend. Calleigh was close behind.

"Oh come on, Eric leave him alone. He's got a new girl and he's in love," Calleigh said with a smile.

"You guys are unbelievable," Speed said. "I got the autopsy report from Alexx. Cause of death wasn't what she thought. Wendy's neck was snapped in half." Speed handed Eric the file.

"Well that's strange. You think she wasn't dying fast enough for the killer?"

"Maybe. Or someone else shot her before and then another came in to finish the job."

"Horatio's going to want to see this," Calleigh said. With that, the three went in search the Lieutenant.


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator doors opened, and Alexx stepped out into the reception area at CSI with a couple folders in hand. She couldn't over get the phone call from Jamie out of her mind, but she would have to. She needed to focus on the task at hand, the Wendy Grimm case. Speed had called her after speaking with Horatio. He wanted her to go over the body one more time. Horatio felt there was something they were missing. "Hey Paula, is Timmy around?"Alexx asked the front desk officer.

"Yes I think he is. He was just in layout. I can page him for you," Paula said picking up the phone.

"Thank you." Alexx noticed the elevator doors open. A young woman with long dark brown hair stepped out with a young teen behind her. The teen had dark skin and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Alexx felt like she had seen or heard of the young woman before. She casually watched them walk up to the reception desk.

The young woman cleared her throat to get Paula's attention. "Excuse me. Is Tim Speedle around?"

It was then Alexx knew exactly who this young woman was. She was the girl Speed had been talking to her about. "I'll take this, Paula." Paula nodded and went back to her desk duties. "You must be Lauren Kronwall."

The young woman turned to Alexx and asked, "How do you know my name?"

Alexx smiled as she looked over Lauren's shoulder. She saw Speed walking toward them. "I'm Alexx Woods. Timmy has told me all about you."

Lauren's eyes went wide. "Oh! Oh my goodness. I finally get to meet thee Dr. Alexx Woods. Tim talks about you all the time. It's so good to finally meet you," she said giving Alexx a hug. Lauren motioned for Zahria to step forward. "And this is mine and Tim's friend, Zahria. She lives one floor above Tim's apartment."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zahria." Alexx turned to Lauren. "Timmy talks about you all time, and speak of the devil," Alexx said nodding to Speed who was just five feet behind Lauren and Zahria.

"Well, if it isn't my three favorite ladies," Speed said grinning. He walked up next to Lauren and put his hand on the small of her back.

"Hi Timothy," Zahria said cheerfully. "How are you?"

Speed looked down at Zahria and said, "I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. You have a pretty awesome girlfriend, although she made me help her with her laundry." Everyone laughed.

Alexx handed Speed the two folders before she would forget. "Timmy, here is the results Horatio wanted. I went back over the body. You're not going to believe what I found. I didn't even think to check for it either. Also toxicology results came back to."

Zahria's eyes went wide. The woman who worked with Speed was a Medical Examiner. She couldn't control her excitement. "You're a medical examiner?" Zahria asked with excitement. "I want to be a medical examiner when I grow up. Can I go look in the autopsy room? Can I shadow you one day?"

Speed and Lauren both jumped. Alexx chuckled and said, "Whoa, whoa slow down, baby. You want to be a medical examiner?"

"Oh my gosh, yes I do! I know it may sound weird, but I've wanted to be a medical examiner since I was a little kid. I don't know why."

"I don't think it's weird at all, baby. I'll see what I can do for you."

Zahria hugged Alexx tightly and couldn't stop thanking her. This was one of the best days of her life. Nothing could ruin this day.

Just as Alexx was about to head back to her office Speed stopped her. "Hey Alexx, wait a minute. Why don't we make a time for us to go out to dinner tonight?" Seeing Lauren, Alexx, and him were all together it would make sense to pick a time now.

"Timmy, can we do it another time? I don't have a babysitter for tonight," Alexx said disappointed.

"I'll watch your kids. I'm old enough. I've babysat before," Zahria chimed in.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't what to, Zahria. We can just go a different day," Lauren said.

Zahria smiled, "I don't mind at all. I have nothing else to do. I love kids. I could use the money too, but you don't have to pay me if you don't want to, Dr. Woods."

"It's a deal, and of course I'll pay you. What do you say we meet at my place around seven o'clock," Alexx said.

"Sound good to me if it's good for you, babe," Speed said to Lauren.

"It's perfect," Lauren said.

They said their goodbyes to Alexx and she headed back to work. Speed stayed for a few minutes to chat with Lauren and Zahria before meeting up with Horatio.

* * *

Lauren pulled up into the Woods's driveway five minutes to seven o'clock. Speed would've drove, but all he owned was his one seat Ducati motorcycle. Jamie and Bryan rushed the car, but slowed down when they say the look on their mother's face.

Speed, Lauren, and Zahria exited the car. "Timmy, who did you bring over?" Jamie asked excitedly. Speed chuckled. Jamie was always asking questions.

"Stop being so nosey, Jamie. I'm sure he'll introduce us to them," Bryan said.

"It's okay, Bryan. This is your babysitter for tonight," he said pointing to Zahria. "Her name is Zahria."

"Hi Zahria. You're pretty," Jamie said with a smile.

Zahria's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. No one had ever told her she was pretty before. "Thank you, Jamie."

Speed wrapped his arm around Lauren and pulled her close to him. "And this is my girlfriend, Lauren."

"Hi Lauren. You're pretty too," Jamie said.

"Thank you. You're pretty too." Jamie giggled.

"Alright everybody let's get going. This momma is hungry," Alexx said motioning for the kids to get inside. "Lock the doors. Don't let anyone in. Behave for Zahria, and call me if you need anything. Speed and Lauren hopped in Alexx and Henry's car, and they headed off the dinner.

As Zahria escorted Jamie and Bryan in the house their neighbor, Josie Frank stepped out onto her porch. She intently watched the three of them head into the house.


End file.
